Streaming media may refer to multimedia content (e.g., audio, video, streaming text, etc.) that is constantly received by and presented to an end user while being delivered by a provider. A client media player may begin playing the multimedia content before an entire file, containing the multimedia content, has been transmitted to and/or received by the client media player.